


How Did It End Up Like This

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Okay so I’ve had this idea in my head for weeks Kuroo falls for Kenmas s/o? Sorta Mr bright side- the killers can be with sfw or not nsfw TYSM😘
Kudos: 1





	How Did It End Up Like This

##  **SFW**

⤍ Any time Kenma finds a new girlfriend, Kuroo is always happy to make a new friend. Though most of them don’t last long because they don’t seem to care for Kenma’s lifestyle. 

⤍ That being said, Kenma managed to find a girl who actually really liked him for him and what he did. And once they started getting serious, Kenma wanted to introduce her to Kuroo.

⤍ Kuroo thought it would be like any other girl that Kenma had meet him, but something about this one was different.

⤍ At first sight of her, Kuroo could see how beautiful she was but he tried to not make anything of it as that was his best friends girl.

⤍ It worked for a bit, but then the three of them start to hang out more together. Since Kuroo is really Kenma’s only other friend that he likes to be around, so why not be around his TWO favorite people at the same time right?

⤍ At first it started with how pretty she was to Kuroo, but then he began to see how amazing and smart she was. Jealousy soon taking over that Kenma found a girl like her and he didn’t.

⤍ But he never says anything and keeps a smile on his face.

⤍ Before long Kuroo was trying to slyly be as close to her as possible without it being noticeable.

⤍ Standing close to her when ever they were out. Letting their arms barely brush together. Or even touching the back of his hand to his and then apologizing for being so close. 

⤍ Even though they were such small actions, they made his heart race. Anything he could to be close to her and he would do it.

⤍ He also takes note of what she likes. Always listens to what she has to say when they’re all together, and gathers any info on her that he can just to store it in his memory. 

⤍ At night though, Kuroo can’t help but feel guilty about having such strong feelings for his best friends girlfriend. And he tries to stop but it just doesn’t work. he feels so bad about it, it makes his stomach upset. 

⤍ He has her number in his phone since they’re friends after all. He’ll type out a message to her. A simple “Hey” or “What’s up” but then deletes it because he doesn’t want to come off as weird or creepy. Besides who is he to be texting her if it isn’t about Kenma?

⤍ His face lights up though, his heart races, and he gets all hot when her name pops up on his phone screen with a text. Whether she’s asking something of Kenma’s favorite things or just general advice about him since they’re best friends. 

⤍ His replies will be in full detail. Wanting to give her the most info possible because, well, just because he has feelings for her doesn’t mean he wants anything bad to happen between her and Kenma.

⤍ So he’ll tell her anything she wants to know. And go shopping for Kenma with her when ever she asks. Just to be around her. 

⤍ He’ll even pay for most things when they’re all hanging out.

⤍ He will stay super close to her and Kenma but he will NEVER let her or Kenma know his true feelings (even if Kenma might have a feeling his best friend has a thing for his girlfriend, he knows Kuroo would never do anything. So he’d never confront him. And that makes Kenma love his best friend even more)

##  **NSFW**

⤍ God all he can thing about is _her_ at night when he’s in bed all alone

⤍ Recalling the way her perfume smelled that day they hung out. Or how adorable her smile was

⤍ Just the thought of her gets him going and before long he’s as hard as a rock. His long cock pressed to his lower stomach, twitching and throbbing and he hasn’t even touched himself yet

⤍ But then he thinks about the fact that he knows her and Kenma have sex. And that makes him literally groan out loud, tipping his head back

⤍ The thought of his best friend’s hands traveling all over her body as she’s on top of him. The way her body would shiver and contort from the feeling

⤍ He can only imagine what those perfect breasts of hers looks like. How they would feel in his hands

⤍ Or to just undress her from her clothing. Slowly so he can take in every inch of her body. Just like he knows Kenma does

⤍ And the sound of her moans? Fuck the thought makes Kuroo’s poor swollen tip ooze with precum

⤍ Thinking about her body on top of his. Her legs straddling his waist as she sucks him in. He can’t help but move his hand down to his length to stroke himself as his eyes are closed to the thought of her

⤍ His breathing quickening as he wants to touch her and hear her moan out just for him, god her voice is so beautiful.

⤍ He can’t help but think about how her eyes would close half way and look down at him as she rode him. His hand going faster on his cock

⤍ And the moment she would cry out his name, game over

⤍ Before he has a chance to realize it, Kuroo is cumming. Ropes of cum painting his legs and lower stomach

⤍ Kuroo just want’s her so bad it hurts after. Knowing that Kenma gets the real thing. While he’s sitting there only able to think about what could be.


End file.
